This application relates to the art of thermal cutoffs and, more particularly, to thermal cutoff assemblies that include a thermal cutoff combined with a housing used to position the thermal cutoff in a working environment. The invention is particularly applicable for use with icemakers and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other environments.
Icemakers commonly include a heater element for partially thawing ice cubes to facilitate ejection of same from the receptacle in which they are frozen. In the event of a malfunction, the heater element may go into thermal runaway and cause a fire. Safety requirements specify thermal upper limit backup protection for preventing such thermal runaway. It would be desirable to have a thermal cutoff assembly that is shaped and constructed for ease of assembly and ease of mounting to an icemaker while providing the desirable sensitivity to temperature changes.